


The Dirty Kind

by AluraEmbrey



Series: Never Saying Goodbye [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cum Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>littlelemur2 asked: <i>Blaine gives Kurt a pearl necklace. (the dirty kind)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dirty Kind

**Author's Note:**

> So the pearl necklace happened… and then it kept going and just sorta became come play.

It isn’t often that Kurt gives Blaine a blowjob; things are usually the other way around. It’s not they aren’t fair in their division of sexual labours or anything. In fact, they’re very versatile and ever changing, which is sort of how they ended up here to begin with.

But giving blowjobs just isn’t Kurt’s specialty. His gag reflex is unrelenting and he always thinks he looks ugly with spit everywhere. So he usually spends more time freaking out about how he looks, than enjoying the sexual experience of it all. Blaine is the opposite, desperate and happy to have a cock in his mouth like he was born for it. And his gag reflex? Beautifully nonexistent.

But sometimes, just sometimes, Kurt is able to set aside all his little worries and insecurities and focus on Blaine. Blaine and his little hitches of breath every time Kurt tongue his slit. The way his legs shake with the effort of staying up right, even with a wall behind him to do most of the work. Or the way Blaine seems to pretty much keens when Kurt feels a little big naughty and slips a finger between his cheeks, rubbing at the puckered whole and feeling it quivery. Oh and the feel of it all. It’s like he can feel through Blaine’s cock exactly how much he’s loving it. Like the veins and heat and taste of it all directly translate into a language Kurt is somehow fluent in.

So sometimes Kurt gives blowjobs and sometimes he really likes it.

Though that still doesn’t explain how he got started in the first place, because even he doesn’t know. Blaine had just looked at him with his desperate, beautiful eyes and asked to try something. Kurt had said yes before even asking what it was, because who was he to deny Blaine? Besides, it wasn’t like things were going bad so far.

“Oh, Kurt, god, so good. You look so good like that.” Blaine muttered. Kurt lifted his eyes to find his boyfriend staring down at him, a look of awe mixing in with the pleasure. Before he could start to feel embarrassed about it, Blaine was pulling out and grabbing ahold of his own cock. Kurt would have asked what was happening, except it became abundantly clear when Blaine’s eyes squeezed till Kurt could barely seen the golden orbs and he new that face. It was the look of Blaine just a moment before he came.

Kurt opened his mouth to take Blaine’s cock back in, willing to swallow, but Blaine apparently had other plans, because he jerked himself downward, the come splashing all over Kurt’s neck. He didn’t know how to react. The hot, sticky seed was dripping down his throat and onto his chest and he felt… Well it should be gross, but instead it just made his own erection harder. He was literally covered in Blaine, like a brand of ownership landing hot on his skin. Kurt felt his own breath catch, shocked by his own reaction and needing more, needing so much to just get off.

Blaine’s knees finally gave out and he landing in front of Kurt, eyes locked onto the come dripping down his boyfriends chest. “God, you look so beautiful.”

Kurt must have whimpered something in response because Blaine was on him, a hand behind his head, pulling their lips together in a needy kiss. He felt Blaine’s other hand come to rest on his neck, rubbing circles of the come into his skin and it just make Kurt arch into the touch, wanting more. Till Blaine’s hand had snuck down his chest and was finally taking his neglected erection in hand.

It would be embarrassing how quickly Kurt came, if he was able to even think beyond _needyespleasemore_. As it was, he didn’t realise it had only taken him three strokes to come until he was leaning on Blaine, panting and feeling Blaine’s come covered hand rub into his chest, mixing until there was no difference between who it came from. It was just them.

And Blaine really needed to stop that, because he couldn’t get hard again damn it, no matter how much he’d like to.


End file.
